Guardian In Hiding
by mandaree1
Summary: a guardian angel, a well hidden past. one who has hidden her true self from the very beginning. as the cases pass, dangers are faced, and a new family brought together, these will slowly be brought to the surface, leaving behind shock and anger in its wake. has anything ever went normally for S.P.R.? i don't own Ghost hunt, this is my only disclaimer i will show, but it's enough.
1. the doll house part 1

**This is set after the first completed case. That way all the normal characters are introduced. DISCLAIMER I DON'T own ghost hunt. It's sorta a crossover with all dogs go to heaven. Don't flame because of this!**

**Mai's P.O.V**

I got home from the school and went to the bath room. I started up a tubful of water when I heard

"Mai, Mai are you there?" a squeaky voice asked "oh good gracious, respond!"

I sighed and walked over to the mirror "you rang Annabelle?"

Annabelle is my real boss. Kazua Shibuya, or should I say Oliver Davis, is my job. I'm a guardian angel, and Oliver definitely needs protection when it comes to the job he has.

"Oh thank gosh" Annabelle said fretfully "I was worried you weren't around."

Annabelle is a whippet dog. Dogs and humans both work together as angels; I just got stuck with a dog for a boss instead of a human. She is pink, with pink hair wrapped around in a hair tie and a heart shaped necklace.

"Of course I'm around" I replied "I still have my time clock after all."

I pulled my time clock out of my shirt and showed it to her. It looked like a speed watch only it moved to the slow rate of my heart.

"Your mission is going to have more complications on the next case" Annabelle replied sadly "a child is in danger Mai, and so I'm bestowing you another miracle for you to use if necessary."

Her paw went through the mirror she was in and handed me a gaudy dog tag. It was a yellow star with wings. It was a dog tag alright, and big enough to be spotted by _anyone _who looks for jewelry.

I held it through my thumb and pointer finger and said "how am I going to hide _this?"_

She waved a paw "you're going to have to wear it as a necklace" she said firmly "tell them it's an ugly family heirloom, since you obviously don't like them."

"No I don't" I agreed "they make me look suspicious. I don't want to be removed from the area again. It's only happened once, but that was enough. I'm starting to like the people I work with."

"Really" Annabelle said, surprised "you don't most humans you've guarded before. Maybe this is the mission!"

"I doubt it" I replied, rolling my eyes "there's no possibility of they becoming my true family. I've never had one, never will."

"Annabelle out" she replied with a sad look in her eye, she knows I'll never believe her on that argument. I go into the bathtub and wash myself well, before getting out.

I get a phone call, and from the ringtone I know its Naru.

"What is it Naru?" I ask, with my false happy tone and innocent voice

"There's a case, get your butt over here" is said into the receiver, before he hangs up

I sigh; put the miracle on a necklace of blue lace, before placing it under my shirt with my time clock. My time clock is the only thing keeping my in this world, my only lifeline.

I make tea and hand it out to the women who are clearly distressed. I then notice a small child. Her hair was a silver-ish color with grey eyes.

'Darn it all Annabelle' I thought to myself 'give me some more warning for this next time.'

I kneel next to her and said "hello there, I'm Mai Taniyama, What's your name?"

The girl looked extremely shy, and looked as though she would normally carry something with her considering how she held her arms. "I'm Ayami" she said so quietly that I barely heard her.

"Nice to meet you, Ayami" I replied "I hope you and I become good friends."

She nodded and I moved into a seat across from them. "I'm Morishita Noriko" she pointed to the women next to her "this is my sister in law, Kana."

Kana looked more peeved than Oliver, and that was saying something. They obviously didn't like each other. I listened to the women talk about the case, but inwardly I watched Ayami. When work was finally finished, I walked home.

I was just walking in when I heard Annabelle "are you back, Mai?"

I sigh and walk towards the bathroom again "seriously Annabelle" I say as a stand in front of it "can't you get all that you want in one message? Looking for something reflective to use to contact you is a serious pain."

She ignored my complaints and asked fretfully "have you made contact with your side target yet? That poor child is in a lot of danger."

"If you mean Ayami, then yes I've met her." I said before commenting irritably "you could have given me more advance warning though."

"Good then" Annabelle replied, looking content before saying "our next meeting will be in the bathroom of the house your staying at. Take a shower, there'll be a mirror in there for you to talk to me through."

I nod tiredly as she signed off. I ate before flopping down on my bed. I hope that soon my mission can be over so I can relax, but I have to be on guard.

-Next day-

I sat up and put on normal clothes. I don't need much sleep, so I spend most of my time working through records on Oliver and Gene Davis. Gene's supposedly missing, but as a guardian angel I knew the real details, about how he was dead and even where his body is located. If I told Naru that though, not only would I be uncovered, some poor replacement would get stuck following his ass to Europe, to make sure nothing happened at the funeral.

'Of course' I thought to myself 'maybe knowing would make him feel better, but it's more likely he'd just run back to Europe with the body, not caring who he hurt along the way.'

I just made me angry with myself when I thought of the fact I had fallen in love with him, but hopefully it'd pass.

We reached the house without any trouble and we unpacked without any issues either. He did that light thing to the family, and I couldn't help but snort. I could do what he was doing, mental urgings, with just eye to eye contact, and I just don't use it often.

He ignored me though, probably thinking me too dumb to understand what he was doing. The next day however, the vase never moved. As we checked we heard a scream and ran to Ayami's room, and opened the door to see everything moved.

I noticed she had a doll, and I also could see the dark spirit in it. It took all my strength not to use my miracle and rip the spirit out of it. Before I could put any big input though, there was another scream. We ran into the living room to see all the furniture turned over completely. Then a kitchen fire started, and I noticed some spirits outside the window.

We walked back into the base later, after fixing everything. I walked by Naru and growl "do you really think something as stupid as poltergeist could pull this off? Something much bigger is haunting this place, as a ghost hunter you should realize this."

I then walked by before he could ask, and only he and perhaps Lin heard me. We put up a camera in Ayami's room, and we watched as Minnie sat up and slowly rolled over to the camera. After much discussion, I quickly excused myself and went to speak to Annabelle.

Sure enough, there was a mirror in the shower. I took my clothes off and started the water so no one would expect anything and said just loud enough to be heard in the bathroom

"Annabelle, for heaven's sake are you there?"

Her face appeared in the mirror and she snapped "about time! You're late!"

I carried on as though she never spoke "I need to dream walk tonight. It's my only chance to talk to Ayami without dragging her out of the house. She always has Minnie with her and their cameras everywhere but her mind. It's the only option."

"Are you nuts!?" Annabelle exclaimed "that would take a great portion of your power! You'll be lucky to stand in 2 days!"

I shrugged and said "chance I gotta take, if I'm aloud that is?" I added, for safety

She sighed and said "fine, just be careful."

I smiled, and went to bed. I had dreams to crawl through after all.

**Is it good? Is it bad? Please tell me *bows respectfully* arigato for reading.**


	2. heavenly partner

**I have received my review so here is chapter two.**

**Dream walking/Mai's P.O.V**

_Endless darkness flowed throughout all around me. The white orbs of the spirits of this house flew upwards as I continued down my path, hardly glancing at them. I'm used to spirits (I am dead after all), so they no longer bother. I finally see the dream I want, Ayami's._

_I slipped into it and waited for the flash of light to hit before I was in. her dream was a plain room with no windows and a table and one chair. I noticed Minnie was there on the table so I stayed hidden._

_"There witches" she hissed to Ayami "your daddy is being controlled by their leader. There trying to poison you, don't eat anything given to you."_

_I, being one of the many vessels of all apparent good (that's what I was taught at least), knew right away that this was a load of male-cow dung._

_"Yes Minnie" Ayami replied, making me raise my eyebrows, she was listening to the possessed doll over her common sense? Then again, she was pretty young, not much younger than I was when I died. "You are my only friend" Ayami continued, making it easier to understand what was wrong._

_'Ah' I thought to myself 'they twisted her brain around, she doesn't understand that she's talking to something evil.'_

_The doll seemed to cue in to my thought and hissed in an evil voice once again "one of the witches is here, kill her."_

_"no need to do that" I said as I stepped from my hiding place and crossed my arms, watching them both for reactions "I've been dead since I was 10 after all, there's no way to kill what's already died."_

_"You're a witch" Minnie hissed, obviously trying to scare me and Ayami._

_I shook my head "if I'm a witch then why am I working as a guardian angel?" I asked rhetorically and I yanked out my miracle to show Minnie "no one can fool god after all."_

_I gave Minnie a sad smile before continuing "I know what you want Minnie, and I want you to be free as well, but this is not the way to do it. I want to help you Minnie, but you are going against me and that means you're going against direct orders from heaven itself. But, you're not why I came here tonight; I wanted to speak to Ayami without interruption"_

_"Me" Ayami mumbled before saying "why me?"_

_"Because we have a lot to talk about" I replied simply as I sat on the floor "ask me whatever you want, and I can answer all of your questions."_

_"Why can Minnie talk?" she asked "normal dollies can't, right?"_

_"Some can" I replied "but those have strings. Minnie had a spirit in her, and not a nice one. The spirit is trying to leave, but she can't, so she's taking it out on you and your family, try to drag you to the same place she is stuck in."_

_'"That's sounds bad" Ayami mumbled, before asking "are you really dead?"_

_I gave her a small smile and replied in a calm voice "all things die eventually. I was just… earlier than expected. It's nothing to fear, there is something after death."_

_"What is there?" she Ayami asked, looking at me_

_"I'm sorry" I replied softly "I'm not allowed to tell you that. Remember this, your life is your own, have no fear of peoples judgment, and stay true to all of those you care about."_

_And then I left her too her thoughts, hoping she would understand._

**Mai's P.O.V/ awake**

I woke up and groaned, it was going to be hard to walk for a while. I sit up, and try not to wince. My body hurt everywhere from using so much power without heavens complete agreement. Noting the time to be 4 in the morning, I limped to the bathroom and turned the water on, to talk to Annabelle and relax a little.

Her face slowly appeared, and she took one look at me and gasped. "Good heavens Mai" she said "you look terrible!"

"Thanks" I grumbled, feeling the water wash down my neck "I was going for that. I managed to knock a bit of sense into Ayami, but I doubt she'll remember anything."

Annabelle doesn't look all that worried "I doubt she will, but that's not what I'm worried about! Your one of my best angels Mai and you're getting injured in the line of fire!"

"I don't mind" I retorted "Annabelle, this isn't the first or last time I've been injured, and I'm glad to take it for the people I work with. There pains, but there slowly growing on me."

"I'm going to assign you a partner" Annabelle said, as though I hadn't spoken "I think I'll make it butch, he's a good friend of yours, and he knows about your past."

I thought this over. It'd be nice to have a partner, someone to confide in, but there was an issue I had to bring up.

"I wouldn't mind" I consented "but the problem is, not only can butch speak, he's a _dog._"

"Your point?" Annabelle asked, not seeing the problem "butch is not only a long time friend of yours, he's a great dog that even you can share anything with. He's also been missing you a lot, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind seeing him again."

I tried not to smack my forehead, she obviously wasn't getting it.

"they don't know about angels" I explained slowly, trying to hold my temper "they would want to know where a full grown, mixed breed dog was doing in the house, why it liked me, and how it seemed to already be comfortable around me as well. There'd be too many questions asked."

"Oh well" Annabelle says, in a voice that should no option "come up to heaven with me so we can get him, now."

Sighing, I felt the ray of light hit me and I disappeared, knowing it would only be a few moments in human time before I got back.

I opened my eyes to see good old heaven, the most boring place ever. It's a world full of clouds (literally) and dead humans and animals. When they reach heaven, all newbies are given a shirt, set of small wings, and a halo. Mine was light green, and my wings are silver, with a gold halo.

They reappear on me when I reach heaven. The piped in organ music hits my ears, and I try not to yawn. Heaven made you want to sleep. It was always the right temperature; it never rained, and whatever food you wanted you just went digging around in the clouds for. There was a lake for water skiing, and a place to get your halo polished, a heavenly choir practices in the background.

I, being one of the few who didn't like this place, escaped to earth as a guardian angel. I followed Annabelle on the sidewalk, and eventually we reached the lake, and I noticed butch sulking beside the shore.

Butch is grey, around the size of a German shepherd, and he had small floppy ears, that go to eyes. His muzzle is white, all the way to his eyes, and his belly is white as well. He has a tail that's not long, but not cropped either. **(A/N: if I wasn't descriptive enough go on Google pictures and look up 'butch from scruffy' and it's the cartoon dog that's grey and white.)**

His shirt, instead of it being green, was blue, but otherwise he had the same type of halo and wings like me.

"Oh butch" Annabelle said, and he flicked an ear in turn "I have someone here who needs a partner on earth, and your just the dog for the job."

He finally turned, his eyes widened, and before I could do anything he pounced onto me, licking my face.

"Butch" I said, giggling "get off, you're not being professional!"

He finally does, and says "I've been worried sick kiddo! Why didn't you talk to me more often! Parental figures need to know where there pups are!"

I laughed and gave a big grin, I felt for a moment that I had no worries "you're not my dad, butch. You just took care of me for a little while when I was living. We didn't' even truly _speak _to each other until after you died."

"Doesn't matter whether or not we talked" butch retorted, giving the closest thing a dog could to a frown "I sure as heck did a better job than that donkey butt of a father you had. (angels aren't allowed to curse, it's against the commandments after all) and I still think of you as my pup."

Annabelle laughed softly at the scene and said "if only Mai would bond with humans as well as she bonds with animals, she'd have a great family. Any who, I need you too to guard Oliver Davis with your entire afterlife, and don't fail me on this!"

Butch looked at Mai then nodded and they said in perfect sync "yes ma'm! We won't fail you!"

Annabelle gave a short chuckle as she sent them back to earth, but it quickly turned to a frown, and she mumbled "I hope you won't."

**Here's my chapter 2! I hope you like! I figured I'd add an oc that knew about Mai's hidden (to you) past. Next chapter they'll go back to the case. JA NE!**


	3. the doll house part 2

**Mai's P.O.V**

We appeared in the bathroom once again, and I noticed Butch's collar. I smiled; Annabelle knew what we needed for the moment.

"That collar of your means you'll be invisible to any non-angels" I told him "you'll need it for this case."

He nods, and then notices the shower. Butch jumps right in, getting drenched "ah" he gives a happy sigh "it's been a while since I've needed a shower, being dead and all."

"Your still dead" I reminded him sitting on the shower stool and washing my hair out, not bothering too care that he was there. Butch and I washed around each other before, she we've both seen the other naked (butch is all the time anyway) so it didn't bother me to wash in front of him.

"What's that?" he asked, and I felt him poke his cold nose into the middle of my back.

"Angel scars" I reply "whenever an angel goes to earth they have to have their wings torn out leavings scars. There pains in the fact that when humans touch them they can see my memories."

"Did it hurt?" he asked, walked around to look my in the eye

"No more than other things I've felt" I replied, making him grimace.

"You know I don't like that thought" he grumbled "I wished I could have been your parent for good, but heaven was against us on that."

I shook my head "blame my bad eyesight" I replied "I didn't see the train, I just saw my fear."

**Later on/Mai's P.O.V**

I walk to Ayami's room, and I hear Minnie say "this house is teeming with witches."

"Even Auntie?" Ayami asked

"Auntie's one of the witches servants, she has to go." Minnie replies

'Doesn't she remember anything that happened last night?' I thought to myself as I pressed my ear closer to her door

"I don't want Auntie to go, she's my friend" Ayami replies

"NO. I'll get rid of her for you" Minnie replied "along with the rest of them. You just need to do exactly as I say, got it?"

I step back for a moment before I open her door and walk in. "Ayami" I start "did I just hear you talking with someone?"

"Yeah" she replies, pointing at Minnie

"Minnie?" I ask

"There were some other kids too" she replied, pointing at the door.

I gasp "I'm sure I closed that door" I mumbled, 'how could I not have noticed the other presences' I berate myself 'butch probably did, keep your ears and eyes open.'

"Hmm" Ayami says "I guess there gone"

"Well I guess they don't like my too much, do they?" I joked, and she looked at the table "so tell me" I continue "so tell me Ayami, just how long have these friends of yours been coming over?"

"I don't know" she replied

"Would you say that Minnie is friends with these kids to?" I persisted

"Minnie's the one that brought them here" she replied

I look at the doll, and I can hear it silently challenge me "come at your own risk" it told me

'Just you wait' I agree to the challenge.

**_Later_**

"So what's the story with this house anyway" Ayako said "is it known around the neighborhood for being haunted?"

"It's the doll we should be worried about, not the kid" Monk replied, then looked at me "so the kid claimed that Minnie was the one who brought the friends over, didn't she?"

"Yeah" I almost whispered

Monk turned to naru "can a spirit even possess a doll like that and communicate with it?"

Naru stood up "it is a definite possibility" he told him "do you want to try and get rid of it?"

Monk smirked "hmm, I'd like nothing more than to take down that doll."

**_That night_**

_While monk did his chants, Ayako stayed by Ayami as she slept. _

'I don't think this will work' I think to myself 'he's just not strong enough.'

Butch was sitting next to me, collar on. "Will this work?" he asked me, knowing I knew more about spiritual stuff than he did.

I shook my head "not sure" I replied "but I don't think so."

Just then, a scream pierced the air. I straightened and ran to where I saw Noriko was on the floor.

"Noriko" I said "what happened?"

Her face was contorted in pain; she managed to gasp "my leg."

Monk leaned down and said "your ankle is dislocated"

"I fell, and it felt like someone really strong was pulling me by my leg." She replied

I looked at her ankle and tried not to gasp, a hand print shaped bruise was on her ankle.

I almost snarled 'Minnie, you and your friends are steeping out of heavenly boundaries' I think to the air 'I know you can hear me, that's what spirits do, don't try this again, or I'll make you stop, my miracle can do much more than you believe'

**_The morning_**

"Were is Minnie!?" Ayami demanded to naru, looking very angry

"Minnie is with me for a little while" naru replied coldly "now I need you to tell me all about your new friends, okay?"

"Give her back to me!" Ayami yelled

"How long ago did Minnie start talking to you?" Naru asked, obviously ignoring her

"Give her back!" Ayami exploded "you can't take my friend away from me!"

Naru stiffened "listen Ayami" his voice was ice "your Aunt Noriko is hurt and Minnie did it to her. Now talk."

Ayami jumped (as did I, I hated voices that cold, they reminded me of my father) and she started crying. I hugged her and said

"I can't believe you! You just yelled at a little girl and made her cry!"

"I'm just doing my job, Mai" Naru replied, as though it explained everything.

"Well you don't have to be so rude" I growled out (he was too much like my father for me not to)

"I'm sorry" she yelped between cries, and I turned to her "I'm sorry, Minnie said I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone! She told me she would hurt me if I made any friends! I'm sorry!"

Naru seemed unmoved, he closed his eyes, and spoke softer "when did Minnie start talking to you?"

"When we moved into this house" she replied

She told us all about her promise, and I could see the first night at the house, Ayami being threatened, a room destroyed

"Whenever I would forget my promise" Ayami said "Minnie would break things and mess up the bedroom as punishment."

"That is so creepy" was my input

"And was it around this time that Minnie started bringing her friends over to the house as well?" naru asked

She nods, and she said "lots of em, kids just like me. Minnie says that her friends are her servants."

We discussed the doll and its vessel properties (well, naru and the others did, I sat in the back ground) when I heard "Mai!"

I walked over and looked at the wall. It read 'bad girls will be punished'

'Bad girls' I thought myself 'does that mean Ayami, or is it me there referring too, for challenging silently?' I automatically realized that it was most likely for Ayami.

I blanked out for a small bit of conversations afterwards, until I hard Naru said" Mai, I want you to be with Ayami at all times."

I nodded (but was still spooked by the message) and said "right"

**Day 5**

Noriko and I now sat on the porch, watching Ayami picking flowers and clovers. I turn to Noriko and whisper "don't worry there erasing that stuff off the wall."

I could see Ayako scrubbing the walls while wearing an apron, saying "I don't see why I have to do this."

I heard the June bugs squeaking in the background. 'It's strange; naru was the one who thought Ayami shouldn't see the writing. Does he actually have a sweet side?'

"Get serious Mai" I mumble "no way, not in a million years."

I could hear Butch laughing at this display of thoughts; he knew I had a small crush on naru.

Noriko turned and said "Huh?"

"Nothing" I quickly amended "just talking to myself, I tend to do that at times."

_Meanwhile, Monk was busy himself. He prayed over Minnie then threw her into the fire. And with that, Minnie was destroyed._

"You've been a big help" Noriko told me "thank you."

"No prob" I told her "I know how hard this has been on you. sepically with Kana leaving."

'I can't stay another minute in this creepy house' was her note goodbye as she left in the middle of the night.

"I really appreciate it" Noriko continued, and Ayami skipped up.

"Auntie, how's you foot doing?" she asked her

"Much better" she replied "actually, once you started being friends with me again the pain went away."

"That's great" Ayami replied, smiling "I'm going to pick some flowers for you. Do you want to come with me?" she asked me

I put my arm up in a rooting sign and said "sounds fun" and gave a small giggle.

"What kind should we pick?" I asked her, and she replied

"The prettiest one, of course."

She pointed at a white one and went to pick it, then froze. "What's wrong?" I ask

"My hands are stuck" she yelled.

I gasped and started digging at the grass, trying to reach Ayami's hands. I yanked as hard as possible and managed to get them out. After yanking them out, Ayami ran off

"Ayami" I called after her

"Mai!" Noriko yelled "go get her! She's running right towards the pond!"

I ran after her, and she yelled "please don't hurt me Minnie! I'm so sorry!"

Then Ayami slipped into the pond. I jumped right in after her, diving deeper and grabbing her, pulling it up. Noriko ran up and grabbed Ayami into a big hug, and mumbled her name.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Minnie float onto the surface of the middle of the pond, then disappeared.

**_Later_**

"I've decided to move us out of the house" Noriko said, standing above a sleeping Minnie.

"That's probably a good idea" I mumbled softly.

"You should know that there are some poltergeists that will follow you wherever you may be" Naru said suddenly, making Noriko gasp.

"Really?" she asked "is there anything at all we can do?"

After some more discussion (I tuned out) it was figured out that they were targeting children. The doll refused to be burned, and Monk and naru argued on the doll being evil. The door rang, and I went to get it.

"Hello Mai" John greeted me "it's nice to see you again."

"It's good to see you too" I replied somberly "come in."

"What is this?' I heard Masako mumble as we walked through the door.

"I've never been in such a disturbed place before" she continued

We walked in to everyone staring at me because I helped Masako walk "its okay" I told her "were in the base now, how about you sit down?"

Ayako ran over "Masako, what happened?" she asked

When naru walked over, Masako acted like she was unsteady as she 'stumbled' over and fell onto naru

'Hey' I found myself thinking 'what does she thinks she's doing?' I felt my temper flare

"You okay?" he asked

"This house is surrounded by the spirits of children" she told him "there all suffering terribly. They just keep crying that they want to see their mothers over and over again. I've never seen this many spirits in one house, and there all innocent children."

She then fell back, and I grabbed her. 'Kids' I called to the walls, knowing that spirits can sense thoughts directed at them 'I wish I could help you.' I felt them floating around us, until one brushed my miracle 'yes' I told them silently 'this will save you. Be ready to see your mothers soon. I never had the same feeling for my mother, so I can't say I understand how you feel, but I want to help, heaven and all of S.P.R will soon set you free.'

"She just fainted" I mumbled "we need to get her some air, somebody open a window!"

**_That night_**

After a prayer to Ayami and a cross, I noticed that Minnie had disappeared. We waited at the monitors for her, hoping that she would just pop up, or at least, they were. I was silently cursing Minnie's friends for helping her 'disappear' which I sure they did. Time passed slowly and in utter silence, my time clock ticking in time with the clock on the wall.

Then, when it hit 2 am, they kids attacked, they started yelling in the room, and we heard some noises going through the mic as well, sounding like something breaking.

"These are children's voices" John mumbled "how many are there?"

'I'm sorry' I thought to them 'for not helping you as much as I could, but I couldn't help. I will though, as soon as possible.'

"The voices sound like there all looking for Ayami" I mumbled.

"I guess what John did had some effect" Monk said "which means a kekkai barrier might be of some effect.'

He explained what that was to the apparently clueless me, and then the noises stopped.

Ayako ran out with a bundle of cloth, showing off a newly appeared Minnie.

"I noticed there was a bulge at the foot of Ayami's bed" Ayako explained "when I turned it out, there she was."

"Is Ayami all right?" John asked

"Yes" she replied

'Those voices suddenly stopped because they had found Ayami' I thought to myself '

**Day 6**

John prayed over Minnie, and her eyes burst open when he put a cross on her forehead. I yelped "No!" and hid behind Monk's shoulder

As the prayer went on, the doll started shaking horribly, and then suddenly, it stopped. I noticed smoke coming from the cross on Minnie's head, leaving a burn mark.

"I believe the spirit has been removed" John told us "but that does not mean it has been removed. I think it would be best to burn it, so the evil cannot use it again.

_This time, Minnie burned easily. _

"I think that Minnie's real identity is the site bound spirit that haunts this house" John said "could it be that she was one of the children that died in this house?"

"Probably" Monk replied "they were lonely by themselves, so they tried to bring over the other children that came to this house to be there friends. And then, the children also became site bound spirits."

"Why is it just the children?" naru asked

"Huh" Monk said

"If they were lonely" Naru said, turning around 'then someone like Noriko or Mai, someone who could be a substitute mother, would be better. However, Minnie was trying to eliminate them. Why?"

I walked in then, and Naru said "mai, how is Miss hara doing?"

"She still isn't feeling well" I replied

"I see" naru replied

He looked at Monk "try driving the spirits out, Monk."

"Me?" Monk asked, and Naru turned back to the computer and started typing again

After some conversation, I couldn't help but think 'you seem pretty damn sure of yourself, Oliver.'

**_Later_**

"Are you sure that by just going to a hotel, we'll be safe?" Noriko asked Naru

"This charm should protect you, Naru told her, handing her a paper charm

"And just in case, I'm sending matuzaki-san and john along with you."

"Thank you" she replied

"Mai, you're not coming?" Ayami asked me

"No, I'm not" I told her "I'm sorry."

Then they drove away.

"Hara-san, how about it?" Naru asked Masako

She looked around for a moment before saying "the spirits have not noticed. It looks like the charm is working."

"So then" Monk said "shall we get started."

"Monk, are you ready?" he asked Monk from the monitors.

"Anytime" he told Naru

He chanted, and rapping sounds started as well as the temp dropped

"naru, the living room" I warned, he looked at the room, and asked Lin

"What's the temperature in the living room?"

"Currently, Minus two degrees" he told naru

"Minus?" naru questioned, he then picked up the mike

"Monk, it's not that room, apparently the center is in the living room!"

'Not a big shocker' I thought 'if they were all focused on Ayami's room she wouldn't have survived as long as she did.'

"The living room?" Monk asked, and I warned

"naru!" the room became covered is spirits, all screaming

"What it this?" Monk questioned "shoo! Shoo! Shoo!" he yelled

'There in pain' I thought 'Monk's mantra is causing them all pain. No, I can't take this!'

The children kept screaming, I put my face in my hands. I heard a strange noise

'Wait' I thought 'what was that?'

A strange purple came out behind monk, and I heard it say

"tomiko" it breathed heavily 'tomiko… my…. Child"

I stared in shock; I'm going to need more than one miracle to stop this, and a lot of luck as well.

**R and R! I hope you like it so far! JA NE!**


	4. the doll house part 3

**Flashback of** **last chapter**

_The women ghost appeared behind monk, hissing "tomiko…. Tominko… my... Child."_

_I gasped slightly; I was going to need more than one miracle for this._

**Present/ Mai's P.O.V**

'What is that image' I think to myself 'that isn't Minnie! Is this the true perp? And while I'm at it, who is this Tomiko?'

Monk never stopped his chants, and we all watched, frozen. Butch was growling at the spirit, obviously feeling the darkness it is emanating like I can.

"Behind you, Monk" Naru called into the radio

He gasped, and shifted his head to see the woman. Monk stares for a minute than says back

"Hey, there's nothing there."

I gasp 'he can't see it?' I think to myself. Naru makes a noise then says "you can't see it, huh?"

I run to the door and open it, ready to bolt to Monk "don't, Mai!" Naru yells and I don't listen

I race, miracle in hand, to the bedroom with Butch racing next to me, barking silently (no one can hear him but me) and I bust open the door.

"Monk!" I yell, he turns and yells back

"You Fool! Stay back!"

I look around, and then hiss in wonder "she's not there! But she showed up on the camera!"

"Don't stand there babbling, get out!" Monk snaps

"You too" I insist "Monk, hurry and get out!" I reach for him

One of the ghosts passes through me and I hear it hiss "I won't let anyone interfere"

Hands grasp my neck, and I start to feel myself choke.

"Mai!" Monk yells he begins his chants and the hands disappear.

I start couching after they do, and Butch is yelling (or barking) at the ghosts for trying to hurt me.

He grabs my back and arm (thankfully just above the scars, so he didn't hit a flashback) and asks "are you okay?"

"Yes" I gasp out, and he looks at the door

"Were getting out of here" he told me

He helps me across the room as I hold my throat. Butch lets me lean on him as well, so he can help me.

We were almost to the door when a large crunching sound made us turn, and we both gasped loudly, a whole in the floor appeared, uncovering a well.

**_Later_**

"The remains of a well that had been buried" Monk said, while all of us looked at it "it's pretty old."

"There is a spirit of a woman that lives here" Masako stated, and I looked at her "lurking deep inside, calling the spirits of children, pretending to be there mother. The children want to return home, but they are lost, and cannot get out."

"Then, Minnie is here, too?" I asked, wishing I was a medium. I could tell that woman was the source of the pain, but not how many children she has forced into the well with her.

"Minnie- Tachibana Yukiko- is the leader of the children" Masako replied "but the truth is, she is anguished and sad, and says she can't stand this any longer."

We stared at the well, and I could hear the children crying, wishing to be free.

"It looks to me like this well continues to the bowls of the earth" Masako commented "the children's spirits have settled all the way down to the bottom."

"Who is this "Tomiko?"Naru asked

"The woman's child" Masako answered "the woman is looking for her child, for her own daughter. That is why she is gathering all the children."

"So that is what's going on" Naru murmured

I frowned softly and thought down to the well 'I'm sorry for thinking to the wrong people, lady who misses her daughter. I died before I could have a child, so I cannot say I understand your pain, but you need to be stopped.'

Naru walked by, and started walking out the door

"Naru?" I asked, silently asking what he was doing

"I'm stepping out." He replied "take care of things." Never once stopping

"h-hold on Naru!" I called; he never stopped and slammed the door in reply.

Deciding to play dumb, I yelled "geez! Take care of things? I don't know what that means! What is he telling us to do?" inwardly I thought 'Oliver, your being a fool by heading off on your own to be the hero. Idiot, you won't last forever by doing this.'

"He's his have-it-his-own-way as always" Monk commented "should we drive out the spirits until he gets back?

I talked for a while with them and Ayako eventually agreed to try her hand at it. She told Monk and John to stay with Ayami, and they agreed.

**_Later_**

As Ayako did her chants (something I knew wouldn't work without trees nearby) I could help but think 'lousy Ayako "I'm scared, stay with me" and she calls herself a spiritualist? I did better when I was 4.'

I jump a small bit and grab my shoulders, looking around 'I just felt a chill where did that come from? And why are they focusing it on me?

Out of nowhere, a large BAM! Rang through the room, making her stop. We looked around, but I knew all too well that the woman was trying to stop us in our tracks, and it was working. Getting sick of acting, I looked at Ayako and yelled

"Ayako, keep going!"

"I know!" she huffed

I heard the wind move, and Ayako gave a small gasp and jump

"Ayako?" I asked

"someone just touched me!' she replied

Butch (who was sitting next to me) growled "be wary Kiddo, it's gonna attack!"

I ignored him, and instead yelled "keep it together! You're the priestess right?"

I felt something grab me, and automatically froze. It was cold, and it hurt, much like my father's grip. I could smell the alcohol. Feel his hot breath on my neck, but at the same time I knew it wasn't real, but I couldn't stop myself form shaking

"M-mai?" Ayako asked uncertainly

"m-my foot…" I managed to stutter, before the ground was whipped out from me and I was dragged toward the well, but not before I yelled "Ayako!

She yelled back, looking as if she was unable to move "Mai!"

Butch jumped toward me, but a ghostly hand grabbed his collar and yanked him back so he couldn't help.

"Help me!" I yelled

Lin ran in, and tried to grab my hand, but he slipped.

I heard a drop of water fall, before I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a small, very old, house, lying on my side. 'Where am I?' I asked myself, not knowing any house like this.

I heard a small thumping noise, and turned to see a young girl (the light was in my eyes, so I couldn't see her facial features) bouncing a ball onto the small, grassy yard.

'That's not Ayami' was my thought 'I wonder whose child that is.'

I knew I was using my latent psychic powers, and wanted to know where I was. I'd known since I was very young about these powers, and unfortunately, so did my parents.

A man appeared, and he was speaking to the girl. 'No… not that man…' was my thought 'I don't understand why I know this, but you can't go off with that man!'

She was walking away with him, and I tried to yell 'wait!' as I reached a hand out to stop them, but another image stopped me. It was a woman running, yelling "Tomiko! Tomiko! TOMIKO!"

'That must be her mother' I think to myself

"TOMIKO!" she yells one last time, then gasps. The girl's ball floats in the lake.

I watch as she cries for her child, obviously about to commit suicide. 'No!' I yell, only to be stopped by a hand on my arm, I turn around, and see Gene, trying to stop me. He slowly shakes his head, and I know that there's nothing even my miracle can do, and watch full of guilt as she kill herself through falling through the well.

I open my eyes in the well, and see I'm on my back, looking up. Ayako was yelling for me at the top

"ayako" I say, getting her to smile

"Thank goodness, you've finally come to" she says "lin's coming to help you right now."

"That's right" I mumble "I fell into the well…"

As Ayako bandaged my wounds (a few scrapes) she said "Huh? A kidnapping?"

"I think so" I told her hesitantly "the girl was probably kidnapped by that man, and never came back. So then, she threw herself down the well."

Ayako hmmed, and said "you're not even a spiritualist. What meaning could your dream have?"

She put my band-aid one then slapped it, making me glare. I didn't make a noise though, I've had much worse.

Lin intervened, saying "no, surprisingly enough, she may have hit the mark."

"Huh, you think so?" I asked, feigning innocence. I've been training with my powers for years, I now that there right... Most of the time.

"I don't know if it's true or false, though." he replied, dampening my spirits slightly

I sighed and lay down on the couch. This dream seemed to be more meaningful than most of the ones I have.

I fell asleep, and opened my eyes to see Gene.

"Gene?" I asked, staring at him

This seemed like his type of dream. "Say Gene" I asked "will Naru and the others be able to help Ayami?"

Gene's eyes narrowed as he said "she'll be fine"

"Really? Good" I replied "I need to keep working, and try to help as much as I can."

I woke up and listened to Naru converse with Lin for a while, until I asked

"Naru, your back?"

"I'm right here aren't I?" he snapped back, making me cringe

'No doubt about it' I think to myself 'it's really him.'

Butch has gone sniffing around for a while, leaving me to be alone with Naru and Lin, just my darned luck.

I turned, and noticed everyone was there

"Sup?" Monk greets me

"What do you mean by 'sup'? Why are you all here? You're supposed to be with Ayami, aren't you?" I growl, my guardian angel instincts screaming at me for leaving her alone.

"Naru said she was fine" Monk replied

"So we came back" John finished.

"Are you sure she's okay?" I asked Oliver, then I realized where Butch was, he was watching Ayami.

"She's fine" Naru said with a clipped tone "this will be settled tonight."

**_That night_**

"Hara-san, what are they up to?" Naru asked

"There in the living room" Masako replied faithfully "they haven't yet gone to the hotel."

"Ayako" Naru said, getting her attention "please make some charms that will stop spirits from passing."

"The rest of you" naru said, addressing us "post these around the house. We're going to raise a Kekkai barrier inside the house."

"What are you planning to do?" Naru asked

"Were going to get that women to take tomiko back" Naru replied

All of us started then. I gave a soft growl 'this better work Oliver' I think to myself 'or you're not going to go to heaven, actually, I would envy you if you didn't. It's not my type of place.'

"But Tomiko was…" I started aloud, keeping in character

"Bringing Tomiko herself back is impossible of course" Naru continued, as though I hadn't spoken "but until we get Tomiko back this woman will not be placated. Which is why…"

I started then, and demanded "you don't mean Ayami do you?"

Naru looked at us all for a minute, and then said "that woman is the problem. There's no meaning unless we can draw the woman out of here."

"She's no small time spirit!' Ayako argued "she dragged Mai down the well! Shouldn't we be thinking of our own safety?"

"You can't mean you're going to abandon Ayami" I demanded

I looked around the room, and realized that everyone there was prepared to take the burden of doing so. "Guys…" I mumbled, beyond furious, although it didn't show in my words. How could they do that to a small child? It's cruel and cold!

'Woman' I think to the walls 'if these people won't help, I'll sneak back later and fix things myself.'

"To think that with this many of you here, you'd act like this" Naru spoke "if that's the level of spiritualists you are, than I don't need you."

"If we don't do this right, were gonna become site-bound spirits ourselves!" Monk defended

'Not me' I thought dryly 'I'm not that lucky.'

They had a glaring feast, both of them unwilling to lose.

"It's up to whether or not you believe" Naru replied, starting to walk out "Mai, if you want to leave, feel free to."

"Naru…" I mumbled, looking sad

Lin walked after him.

Ayako sighed, then said "your chief is a real piece or work, huh?"

"If Naru's willing to go that far, then there's a chance of success" Masako defended.

'How can Masako be so sure of that?' I asked myself 'does she know Naru is Oliver?'

"Masako, if you say that, then I'll believe in Naru to" Monk said "heh, it's better than nothing."

"I think so, too" John said

Ayako sighed and said "if you guys get pummeled, I guess can pick up your bones."

"Oh, Ayako" I muttered, unsure how to reply

_So, like Naru told us to, we put up charms throughout the house._

"Say" I start, to stay in character "what's the purpose of pasting up all these charms anyway?"

"Well it's to-"she started

"To keep them inside the house" Naru finished from behind us "however, we will leave the demon gate opened, and scatter the spirits."

"Whatever" Ayako muttered "geez, how can you act like such a bigshot?"

"Because he's Naru" Monk and I say in unison

After some more conversation (I tune out a lot) we sat in a room, with John about to start and Masako sitting with me.

"Naru is not a medium" she told me "he intends to perform and exorcism."

"What's the difference between purification and exorcisms?' I asked, feeling anger bubbling up, I know full well what she was talking about.

"Purification involves persuasion, and changing a spirits ways" she told me "exorcisms means to kill them by force."

"Kill them?" I asked, trying not to grab my miracle, I had a plan on how to use my miracle, I was saving it for Minnie, so she can pass into heaven. I had to constantly remind myself of this so I didn't use it.

"I wish he wouldn't exorcise her" Masako muttered "at least, not right in front of my eyes."

'I see' I thought to myself 'Masako see's no difference in humans in spirits, unlike many mediums. Many see them as lesser creatures. That's why she can't see through my false human guise.'

I was yanked out of my thoughts (literally) when I was yanked foreword onto my side. John stopped praying to look at me, and Naru just watched.

"Mai!" Masako called, helping me up

"i-I'm alright" I assured her, getting onto my knees and hands

'Someone pulled my arm' I thought to myself 'it seems the others aren't going down without a fight; let's see how this plays out.' I knew all too well that I'm not allowed to mess with all this.

I watched the well and John started praying one again. Spirits started to fly out, crying to be free.

"Mrs. Hara, how is it?" Naru asked

"They are trying to escape" she replied faithfully "there are a lot fewer of them. They are fleeing out of the living room, while crying."

"Say, can't you purify the children's spirits?" I asked, confused, I may know a lot about spirits but not that much.

"That's impossible, as long as that women is here" Masako replied

She looked at the well, then gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Masako?" I asked, then looked at the well again. The spirits flew around it, but there must have been something I was missing, something important.

"s-she's coming out!" she finally gasped

We all tensed, and I hoped that Ayami was all right. An upside down water drop came up, and I remembered the vivid dream then. A dark, semi-shapeless, blob floated up, revealing a woman dressed in old clothing.

"tomiko" she called, dull glazed eyes staring up at us. "tomiko… "

'Those are some eyes' I found myself thinking

"Tomiko isn't here!" Masako called "those children are not Tomiko! Please set them free! They all want to go back to their real mothers, please!"

'Woman' I thought to her 'by havens holy halo, give up there souls'

Masako gasped ghost arms started snaking out of the pit towards us. Before they could attack, however, John jumped out in front of us, and a wave flew out and knocked him away from us.

"John!" I called, as I tried to run to him

The woman's beady eyes turned to glare at Naru, who glared back.

"Naru, please don't!" Masako yelled "wait a minute!"

Naru continued to glare as he walked to her, not once looking at us.

"Your child is right here" naru told her, holding up a wood doll with writing on a slip of paper on it.

'What is that?' I wondered

"Take all the children you have gathered along with you" Naru commanded, then threw the doll.

It flew into the air, and the woman turned to it, on the way down, it started to glow, and became a small child. We all watched as the woman raised her arms to hug the child as it came to her. They grabbed hands, and she slowly turned gold as well as they hugged.

'Goodbye, woman and woman's daughter' I thought 'have a great afterlife. What a warm, tender light there wrapped in.'

"Mai, look" she said, never turning to me. I watched as all what used to be dark spirits become beautiful children, instead of yelling they were laughing, with looks or pure happiness on their faces.

A blinding white light overcame the entire room, and then they were gone.

"She's gone. She's been purified" Masako mumbled

I smiled, so did John. 'Good job Oliver' I thought to myself 'you did it, are you feeling as happy as I am? Or are you still missing Gene?'

And so, the case was solved

**_Day 7_**

'thank you so very much" Noriko praised us "my brother says he'll return as soon as possible."

"Really? Terrific" I replied

"But… um … are you sure everything will be alright now?" she asked naru, looking worried

"You should have no worries" Naru replied

Everything was packed with Monk saying "breakdown complete"

"By the way, what was that board?" I asked

"A hitogata" Naru replied, explaining it to me

"I have to say" Monk said "I'm impressed that you could create a hitogata. That's the reason you left?"

"Tomiko's birth and death dates were necessary for the hotigata" Naru replied, not giving us a real answer "the woman was Oshima Hiro. Tomiko was her only daughter. Tomiko disappeared one day, and half a year later, her body floated up and out of the pond. Later, Oshima Hiro's house was torn down, and this house was built afterwards."

"Had Tomiko been kidnapped? Is that why the woman threw herself down the well" Lin asked, voicing everyone (except mine) unanswered question

"I don't know about that" Naru replied "but there are no more spirits inside this house."

'You're wrong' I thought to myself 'Minnie is waiting for Hell's angels to grab her. I need to work fast.'

"I forgot something" I said suddenly, and quickly excused myself, making way to the pond. I sat by the water, and felt Minnie as she sat next to me. I grabbed my miracle, and handed it to her "here" I said "you can get into heaven with this, don't worry."

She smiled, then disappeared, when I heard a rustling. I turned to see Ayami.

"Hello Ayami" I said mildly "is something wrong?"

"Mai" she said, with a huge smile "will you come over again?"

"Yes" I answered, giving her a small hug "of course I will." And we made a pinkie promise

As I left to go to the van, I heard Ayami whisper 'goodbye, my guardian angel" and I smiled even wider, she did remember.

_'I'm glad Ayami's safe, let's just hope Naru won't have me thrown off a cliff or something so I can keep my promise._

**I hope you like what I've written so far. I'm getting this mostly from the subtitled anime version, so that's why some things are different from the manga/dubbed version. Happy new year!**


	5. the haunted school part 1

**I hope you like what I wrote so far. Please read and review! No flames!**

**_November Sunday _**

_It was on a Sunday, in November_

"Here you are" I said, as I handed the tea to the client, looking into her eyes.

"Thank you" the girl, a high school girl with brown hair. Butch lay on the couch, across her lap, as a sort of therapy dog.

"So you're telling me" Naru broke in "that after your friends Oujia-boarded in the classroom, she has been acting strangely?"

'Someone has put a hex on her' I thought to myself 'I can feel it.'

"Yes" she replied somberly "she'd jump on her desk during class time, and eat sand from the sandbox during gym."

I stepped back 'that's pretty bad' I thought.

"So I was thinking that she may have been possessed by a fox" she ended

Naru watched for a minute, then said "you should take your friend at the hospital" then left the room

"h-hold on Naru!" I called 'donkey hole! Help her!'

**_Next day_**

"yo guys!" Monk yells, wearing full on country garb complete with guitar "Naru yoo-hoo!"

I looked at him with an amused smile. That had to be the craziest looking outfit I'd ever seen.

"w-who's that?" I asked, looking frazzled on purpose.

"Man, Shibuya is no place to come on a Sunday" Mon continued as he sat down "oh, Mai, and ice coffee please."

"M-monk, what's with that outfit?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, this?" he gestured at his sunglasses "I had a live show today. I'm always performing for basement studios, so it feels nice to perform in front of people after all this time, but it is exhausting."

I jump forward "Monk, you're in a band?" I knew full well he was in one, but I have to keep in character.

Monk sweatdropped and agreed, before noticing Butch, who was wagging his tail and staring. He patted his head and asked "and who's this little guy?"

"That's my dog" I told him, false blushing like I was embarrassed "his name's butch, he followed me to work. Naru said I could keep him with me as long as he didn't bother the clients."

"Anyway" he said, going back to my question "I wasn't in a band. That's my job. I'm a professional bassist."

"T-then you're a monk on the side? What about being at Mt. Koya?" I questioned, but I knew differently. I needed to know everything about my job after all; I have to take this seriously.

"It was. It's my family's temple, and my pop wanted me to be a monk" he told this story with a flourish about it, like he liked talking about it "but you can't bring CDs and stuff up on the mountain, so I left."

I looked away with a 'what the heck is wrong with this man?' look, and he looked at me, smirked, and continued.

"Still, in this profession, there's a surprising amount of curses and such. Being an ex-monk, whenever something good comes up, I get called in. so I have a side job as a prayersmith, got it?"

"Uh-huh, got it" I muttered, and I could have sworn (well, not technically, I can't swear, but you get the idea) that Butch rolled his eyes at his explanation.

I sighed 'guess some people are different than they look. I thought it was a misprint in the records when they wrote 'band geek'.

Naru coughed, ruining the learning moment (not that I minded, but it bothered me that he intruded) and he said in his cold voice "so, what is your business here today?"

'All work and no play' I thought dully 'Annabelle, could you have chosen a bigger opposite for me to watch?'

"Oh yeah" Monk answered, sounding as though he just remembered something "I actually am here on business. I'd like to make use of a bit of your knowledge, Naru-_chan_."

I sighed inwardly; I doubt he'd agree now. Butch said nothing (he really can't because of the fact that there's living humans in the room) but he looked aspirated as well.

"There's a student from a high school here in the city that follows our band, and she came and talked to me after our show today." I could see the conversation in his eyes. **(A/N: Mai can see the flashbacks in the show by looking into the eyes of others. After all, the eyes are the key to the soul, right? Flashbacks as well as thought will be in italics)**

_It showed Monk (still in cowboy gear) talking to a girl._

_"Norio, you can perform exorcisms, right?' she was asking him_

_"Huh? Yeah." He had replied, looking surprised_

"From what she tells me" he carried on "there's a seat in his classroom that's cursed. Anyone who's sat in that seat for the past three months seems to get into accidents, one after the next. And there all under the same circumstances. They've all gotten dragged off by trains, with their arms caught in the door"

I gave a small gasp as my blood ran cold. I hate trains, there what killed me. The flashbacks came across my mind before I could do anything about it. _The blood, the feeling of the metal wheels as they ran over my body, over and over, not quite killing me, leaving me to drag myself into the snowy forest to slowly stop breathing._ I shook my thoughts away, focus Mai, focus.

He must not have noticed, because he continued explaining "there have been four people to have sat in that desk since September. All of them have had accidents. One of them got off easy, but the other three were seriously hurt. And that's not all. Her teacher made a fuss about seeing ghosts, and was hospitalized. Even now, he keeps coughing up blood for no explainable reason."

I winced softly, that was extremely painful to endure, I knew that from experience.

"There are loads of other strange incidents and accidents coming out of that school, and I hear they even say that someone was possessed."

"Possessed?" I questioned, speaking up for the first time.

_"So, I was maybe thinking she was possessed by a fox"_

"Monk, was that high school that girl asked you about Yuasa high school?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"That's right" he answered "you know about it?"

Just then, a door opened and an elderly looking man holding a coat in his arm, and he said "Um, may I come in?"

I walked over "yes. Do you have an inquiry?"

"Well you see," he said, reaching into his coat and pulling out a card, extending it towards me. "I'm hoping you can help me." I took the card from his hands and read it.

_Noboru Mikami, Principal. Yuasa Private High School._

_Why am I not surprised? _

**_Monday_**

Monk and I watched as Lin and Naru drove up to the front of the school. Yuasa High School, to be exact. That's right. We took the case. Not that surprising, even Naru can't keep away this long.

"We're grateful for your time," the principal told us as we sat in his office. He didn't seem to happy to see Butch on a rope lease next to me. "Mr. Yoshino is our guidance counselor. He'll give you a full tour of the school." Mr. Yoshino didn't look very happy about this.

"Hi there. It's nice to meet you," Mr. Yoshino, greeted.

"As you requested, a conference room has been cleared out for you to set up in," the principal told us. "We announced that anyone who wants to speak with you should go there_." I feel sorry for the announcer. 'Students, a ghost hunting group will be here to look at all the paranormal occurrences that have been taking place at this school….' _

If count years dead, I'm 44, and I find that hilarious. I can only imagine how the immature students took it.

We left the principal's office and walked into the conference room. "So, this is home base, huh?"

"We should get the equipment set up right away," Naru ordered. "Lin?"

"Right," Lin answered.

"Um, excuse me," Mr. Yoshino said to Monk, "are you the one who's in charge here?"

"No sir, you want him," Monk pointed to Naru. Mr. Yoshino looked over to Naru with a bit of surprise. I wanted to snort, Monk isn't the leading type, but I could still understand the man's confusion.

Butch barked excitedly as he sniffed around the room, and even I could tell that the bark was that of laughter.

"Well, I…" Mr. Yoshino seemed nervous, if possible. "Before the students come in, I'd like to tell you about something."

"Yes, of course," Naru said after a slight pause. "Have a seat please." He walked over to the table with Lin trailing close behind. Lin set up his laptop to type the report during the interview. Butch sits next to Yoshino, whom start scratching his ears. I've long taken off his rope lease, leaving behind a red-studded collar with a simple i.d thing on it.

"You see, um," Mr. Yoshino began, "at night, I've been hearing this… knocking sound. It wouldn't stop, so finally I got up and went to open the curtain. All that was there was a thin, white, feminine hand, knocking on the window."

_For once in my life, I'm thankful I live in an apartment that's a direct line to heaven's gate._

"Since then, I've barely gotten a wink of sleep," Yoshino concluded.

"Has anyone else in your house heard the knocking?" inquired Naru.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to bother them as it does me."

"… I see."

Shortly after, Mr. Yoshino left, and I couldn't help but wonder if he's my next side-assignment.

**_Later _**

Soon students started to come in.

"Your name was Kiyomi, Kiyomi Ito?" Naru asked.

"Yes," the girl looked up from her lap. She was the girl from earlier, and I couldn't help but be surprised that she actually came back after how rude Naru was to her a few days prior.

"When you came to see us, I believe you said you thought your friend was possessed by a fox. Is she here?"

"No sir, she's at home." _Where she should be. I'm kinda glad she's not here, protecting her and everyone else would suck royally._

"And you also said that she was jumping up on desks and eating sand?"

"There's other stuff, too. One time she dove into the pool with her uniform on. It was like, 40 degrees that day," Kiyomi reported. _Holy flippin heck! I hate the cold, but diving in like that! She better be possessed, or she's just crazy!_

Butch yelps as well, and seems to be experiencing phantom cold as he starts falsely shivering, something I know is yet another version of an inside joke.

"Has your friend ever hurt anybody?"

"Oh no sir." _What's with the 'sir' stuff? For the sky's above's sake, he's seventeen, not sixty! _

"When she started acting strangely, why did you believe she might be possessed by a fox? Why didn't you think she just might be sick?"

"Because… she actually said 'I am the white fox of the harvest god'. It all happened after that darn Ouija board. When everyone was leaving, she told us she thought she was possessed. I told her there was no way, but she said she felt really weird and that her shoulders felt heavy. And then the next day she started acting differently."

_Well, I don't know whether to blame the girl for not seeking professional help immediately, or blame them for using an Ouija board in the first place! _

_Sorry, I've been under a lot of stress lately… I blame Annabelle._

After a small pause, Naru inquired, "Where were you using the Ouija board?"

"I classroom one dash three," Kiyomi responded.

"You used paper, and what else? A glass, or a goblet? Anything like that?"

"No, we wrote down the characters on the paper with a pencil. Nothing went wrong as far as we could tell. The spirit didn't stay and we didn't make fun of it or anything…"

_Why would someone taunt a ghost anyway!? I'd like to meet the sap that decided 'hey, lets laugh at the imprisoned ghost that can possibly kill me' and give him a piece of my mind!_

_Oh my lord… I'm turning into Annabelle! _

Kiyomi left after that and was replaced by another girl who wore the school's track suit instead of her uniform.

"Look, the track team's locker room is really creepy. The lockers just fall over by themselves and our equipment will move around. At first we thought someone was just playing a joke so some of us hid to try and catch them in the act. No one knows how it happened exactly but suddenly the shot putt balls we put in a box were lined up in the middle of the floor."

The track team girl left and was replaced by another girl in her uniform with shaggy hair.

"Last month some friends and I did a test of courage in the storage room in the gym and I've been seeing a bunch of these weird shadows ever since. It's a rope on the wall, and it's shaped like a noose... One of the other girls even swears she's seen ghosts coming out of her desk, so…"

"During class?" Naru asked. _When else would this happen!?_

"Yeah. Um, she said it was like she all of a sudden couldn't move, and it felt like someone was touching her stomach. And when she looked down to see, a hand would be stretched out, massaging her stomach." _Ugh, that's gross!_

"She said it happens all the time, and her stomach just wouldn't stop hurting. She ended up having to go to the hospital."

After about, oh say all of the school had come in with a report, someone knocked on the door. "Is anybody in here?" a girl said, peeking her head inside. She spotted Monk and stepped right in. "Norio! Oh my gosh you really came!"

"Hey," Monk greeted. "Meet my friends. That handsome devil is Mr. Shibuya, the director of Shibuya Psychic Research, and his assistant, Miss Taniyama." _Well, I wasn't expecting an introduction._

"HI! My name is Yuuko Takahashi. Nice to meet you," the girl greeted.

"Oh, same here," I said, never being one to introduce myself to others. In heaven, everyone knows you and what you have or have not done (we have that kind of time) so it's no problem. I forget it's not like that on earth.

"That's what they decided to call me in the band. See, my real name is Houshou, right? So we thought-"

"Getting back to the point," Naru interrupted, being his usually lovely self. "I'm guessing that your one of victims. Were you involved in an accident after sitting at a certain desk?"

"Uh, yes," said the girl who had followed Yuuko into the room. She had a crutch, her arm was in a sling, and her legs were bandaged up. "I was the second one it happened to. The train arrived at my stop, and when the doors opened I stepped out and started to walk away like normal. And it was like someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back and I got caught. I wasn't dragged very far but my shoulder was dislocated and my legs looked pretty bad. I only got my cast off last week, actually."

Butch, noticing how I paled while no one else did, came up next to me and whined, so I patted his head.

"Was there anyone standing near the door?" Naru asked.

"Mm-mm, no one. In fact I remember the train was pretty much empty. Just a few people were there."

"Do you have any idea of what the connection is between that desk and these accidents_?" there teenage girls, Naru, not detectives. I'm surprised they even noticed that something was wrong with the desk._

"I don't do you?" she said as she looked at Yuuko.

"No," Yuuko replied.

"I'd really like to see this desk," Naru requested.

"Oh sure, I can take you to it," Yuuko raised her hand, then led us away to room 2-5. Normally I wouldn't follow, but Butch gave me the 'it's your duty' look, so off I went.

"It's back there," she pointed as she led us in to the corner desk in the back of the room, next to the windows. Butch ran over to it and jumped onto the chair, placing his front paws on the top to look around the room. it felt weird around the desk, so I didn't go close to it.

We walked over and Naru put his hand on the desk."Does anyone sit here now?"

"No one wants to, and the girl that was sitting here got hurt so badly she's still in the hospital," Yuuko informed him.

"And the desk has always been in this position?" _what kind of question is that?_

"Uh huh. Just like that."

"I heard that something strange happened to your teacher, correct?" Naru asked after a moment.

"Ah, yeah, he kept saying he was seeing ghosts in the classroom. Even with him in the hospital he claims they're in his room. It's like he has neurosis," Yuuko paused for a moment. "The really weird thing was that he really didn't believe in that stuff before."

"Huh," I ended up huffing out. _Its official, I'm asking Annabelle for a paycheck. I don't want to work with conditions like this! Especially when it has something to do with trains..._

_She knows I hate trains._

**_Later _**

Naru and I walked in to find a bunch of girls fawning over Monk as Lin sat there typing furiously, probably to block out the sound of all the girls, but otherwise acting like nothing was happening.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Monk shot up from his seat nervously. I almost felt sorry for him, but I knew he was a chick magnet from day one anyway.

Later that evening, we had all the reports from all the girls in this school plus all the teachers filled out.

"What the heck is going on at this school? I can't believe all the craziness happening here. Who's going to exorcise it all? There's no way I can do it alone," Monk grumbled, his head resting in his folded arms. "Hey Naru, do you have any one-time solutions for this?"

"Blow up the school and all the people involved," Naru grumbled from his spot beside the window.

"Ah, that does work. But then we'd have to make this area off-limits for a while."

_I'm working with future terrorists…_

I set his iced coffee down in front of him. "Sorry, I'm fresh out of gunpowder."

"Something's not right here," Naru turned serious again as he stared through the window. Monk straightened up to look at him. "Individually, these cases are not a big deal, but all together they're abnormal_._ Of course, that is assuming that they're all true." Naru looked away from the window and back to Monk and me. "But with all these similarities, there's got to be something here causing it."

_I'm getting the feeling Annebelle's going to give me a call sometime soon._

"Are we calling in reinforcements, then?" Monk said. Then, almost teasingly, he said, "What about Masako?"

_Kill me now…. She's already suspicious of me as it is, and working with her more is only going to get me caught…_

_Well, Annabelle's always been one to toss be hardballs. Or should I say screwballs?_

"I can't see myself living a life off of other people's advice, can you?" Naru retorted, obviously not wanting to include more people in this case.

Monk's expression became bitter.

"That was bad," Monk grumbled.

"Don't mention it," Naru added.

_Yup, screwballs. That's it; I'm expecting a raise from Annebelle, or better yet, a paying job._

**_Tuesday_**

We ended up calling in the others-John Brown, Ayako Matsuzaki, a shrine maiden, and Masako Hara to help on the case.

"With this many occurrences, I think we need to move quickly," Naru said as he gathered us up in the base. "I propose we exorcise anything we come across. If that doesn't work, we'll come back together and try something else."

_That has to be the worst plan I've ever heard of._

"I'd like Miss Hara to take a look around the school," Naru continued when he didn't hear any rejections to his plan. "You should start with the desk, and then when you're done head over to the track team's locker room."

Masako giggled, bringing her kimono sleeve up to her mouth. "Please, I'd be more comfortable if you'd just call me Masako."

_I'd be much more comfortable if you weren't around right now._

"Join her, Ms. Matsuzaki," Naru ignored Masako, "Exorcise anything you see fit."

"Hold on," said Ayako. "Are you sure there's nothing else you'd like to say to Masako? I ask because it seems to me that lately you've been extra courteous to our celebrity friend." _Kill me again._

"We can stand around all day chit-chatting about things that don't matter, but I'd much prefer to see you in action," Naru replied instantly. "Wouldn't you rather get to work and impress us than waste everyone else's time?"

_I can't see him up in heaven anytime soon, dead or not._

"Due to the number of cases we don't have enough equipment to send with you, so you'll have to rely on your own instinct. Monk and John, same goes for you."

"Got it," Monk voiced.

"Sure thing, no worries," John answered.

"Lin and I will continue the investigation. Mai, wait here for everyone to report back," Naru ordered me.

"Sure," I complied. _What else can I do without blowing my cover?_

"Alright, let's begin."

And with that, they were off.

Masako and Ayako immediately went to room 2-5.

Monk and John went to the track team's room.

Naru and Lin went to a storage room, reporting back that the temperature there was about the same temperature outside before continuing to investigate.

Me? I spent my time sitting at a hard desk talking with Butch as he paced around the room, bored as hell.

I was ripped from my thoughts by the base door opening.

I sighed in relief as Yuuko walked over to the table. _Finally, someone to help with my boredom!_

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she apologized sheepishly. "I just thought Norio might be in here." Yuuko went and sat down in the chair in front of me. "So, what're you doing? Are you busy?" _do I look busy to you?_

"Nah, not really. Just kinda holding down the fort," I replied.

"Ah, so, Taniyama, right?" _I can feel my fine lines sinking in._

"Just call me Mai. I don't feel old enough to be going by my last name," I groaned. _Total lie, but I can't exactly tell her I'm 44 years old, now can I?_

"Then call me Taka!" she replied cheerfully.

"Oh… okay," I sighed. "Everyone's ran off so I'm all alone here."

"Oh, I see," Taka nodded. "So, how's the exorcism going?" _I don't know, I'm not an exociser. Is that even a word?_

"Well we've only really gotten started," I said earnestly "but I don't think it's going to be that easy. There's just so many cases here."

"Yeah, I know! It really makes you wonder what's going on at this school. Curses and ghosts and supernatural powers? I'm like, where's the UFO, ya know?"

Where did all this come from?

"Hold on a second," I said abruptly, standing up from my seat. "Supernatural powers?"

Taka blinked up at me in surprise.

"Did you say, 'Kasai Panic'?" Naru questioned.

"Yeah, there's this third-year girl named Chiaki Kasai who could bend a spoon with just the power of her mind," Taka confirmed. "It was just after summer vacation. Suddenly everyone at school knew her name, and bending spoons and other supernatural stuff became a really big deal. The school was divided over the whole thing. Some people believe in it while others didn't.

"Then one day, Kasai was called up in front of everyone during morning assembly. 'If you really have powers, prove it by bending this right here and now. You can't, can you?' or something like that was said. Kasai snatched the key right up and…. Well…."

"She bent it?" _Kasai sounds like my actual side job._

Taka nodded. "After that, things got really bad. A group of teachers started to attack her creditability. They said something along the lines of, 'This is obviously a trick! You're just making fools of us!' I guess that sent Kasai over the edge, because then she yelled back at them, "I'll curse you to death!'. And after that, all of these crazy things started happening around the school, like with the desk and the track locker room.

"People started getting frightened. They were saying it had to be because of Kasai's curse. I'm pretty sure that's why she hasn't been coming to class lately. When she's in school she usually hiding out in the biology prep room. I don't blame her…" _neither do I._

Soon enough, Naru, Butch, and i were off the biology prep room to see Chiaki Kasai. _Wait, why am I getting dragged along? Not that I mind it, since my job is being his guardian angel and all._

Naru knocked on the door. "Yes?" a voice answered.

Naru took that as a cue to open the door. "Excuse me," he said as he entered, "we're looking for a Miss Chiaki Kasai." Well, at least he's being courteous.

As we entered, a girl with long hair turned away from us in her seat. "May I ask what this is regarding?" a woman, presumably a teacher, answered.

"I'm here investigating with Shibuya Psychic Research, and I would very much like to speak with Miss Kasai," Naru told her.

The older woman, the teacher, stood up to greet Naru. "Oh, right, um. What was your name?"

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya," Naru answered her.

"Ah, yes, the principal said there was going to be some people coming to investigate all the strange things happening around the school. It's so good to meet you both. Please, come in, my name is Kei Ubusuna and I teach biology here," the teacher smiled kindly. Butch growled, and I stiffened. _I don't like her, she had dark energy coming afterher._

"Ubusuna? That's quite an unusual name you have," Naru commented.

Ms. Ubusuna cocked her head to the side with a giggle as a reply before speaking again. "So you're looking for Kasai? I'm guessing you'd like to ask her about the incident this past September?"

"Leave me alone! I have nothing to say," the girl in the chair yelled. _I feel sorry for her._

"Kasai, I think you should clear up any confusion and tell these people exactly what happened," Ms. Ubusuna said as she walked up to the girl.

"Why should I? So they can call me a liar too?" Kasai said back with a bitter tone. _You're talking about a ghost hunter; I doubt he'll judge you quickly. Then again, this is naru I'm talking about._

"But they investigate psychic phenomenon all the time. So they're not going to immediately reject or laugh at the things you say," the patient teacher reassured Kasai. _They seemed to by pretty clingy to each other._

After a moment, Kasai turned back over and faced us. "Okay. So, what do you wanna know?" _well let's see…. Sorry, I've always been extremely sarcastic when I'm under pressure._

"I've heard some very interesting stories about you. Stories that connect you to these events, that you have powers. The kind of powers that bend spoons and keys at will," Naru began his questioning.

"Those aren't just stories, they're the truth. I can bend them, but I don't expect you to believe me," Kasai said nonchalantly.

"Why wouldn't I? You're not the only one who can bend a spoon, you know," Naru replied, forcing my to put on a confused face. I knew about his abilities, but I couldn't exactly put that into the conversation.

"Can you?" Kasai asked him.

"I can," Naru confirmed, "but even if I couldn't, any psychic researcher would believe in PK." _Great. Set me up to be revealed as much as you're setting yourself up._

Kasai quickly grabbed a spoon from a cup full of them and held it out to Naru.

Scoffing, she stood and said, "Then show me."

".. I guess I have no choice," Naru said, taking the spoon and twiddling it so the head faced up. He brought it up to his face and stared at it a few seconds. I noticed the way he held it. He rested the handle between the parts of his palm that folded against itself from how he held his fingers.

The head of the spoon hit the ground with a click.

Kasai took a few steps closer, looking straight at the handle of the headless spoon. Then she picked up the spoon's head and took the handle from Naru. She held the broken ends to each other. I thought I saw a glow, but I could be wrong.

Then, when she put her hands away, the spoon was back together. Bent, but together.

_Dang, I kinda wish I could do that._

**_Later_**

"Over summer vacation I was watching one of those late-night shows, ya know? This one was about spoon bending," Kasai explained to us. "So I got a spoon and started trying it myself, and eventually I learned to do it. I can't break them like you, though."

"That was it the summer? But you can still do it, right?" Naru asked.

Kasai, as expected from Naru's comment, got upset. "Of course!" she said before violently grabbing another spoon out of the cup.

Kasai held her spoon very differently than how Naru did. She pinched two fingers at the neck and lightly held it at the bottom with her other hand. She stared at it, her fingers pinching harder at the neck, her eyes squinting. Then, she started to bend over.

_She's a faker? And here I was hoping she had potential._

She then completely bended over in her seat, her head at her knees. "Stop! Right now!" Naru commanded, grabbing her shoulder. Kasai sat straight up, startled. "You were about to bend the spoon using the edge of the chair, weren't you? You do realize that if anyone caught you doing that trick they'd never believe you again."

"You're lying. I really can bend a spoon!" Kasai yelled. Butch winced and shook his head, his short years flapping.

Naru was quick to respond "Any researcher knows that psychic abilities can be affected by outside sources and are therefore unstable. When you can't do something, it's okay to admit defeat. "The people who will call you a fake never believed in you anyway, so don't worry about what they think."

"That's easy for you to say, but you don't have to deal with how mean people can be if you _can't_ do it. Ms. Kei was treated horribly by the other teachers just because she had the nerve to defend me," Kasai told him, near tears.

I know how she feels, but I'm not about to say that aloud.

Ms. Ubusuna went over to the girl and held her shoulders. "Oh, don't worry about me. Please." she turned to look at us. "It's been incredibly difficult to watch. I felt so bad for how they were acting towards her."

"Then everyone in the biology club quit, saying we must be doing something crazy or evil. I don't understand why this is happening to me," Kasai sobbed into her hands. _People fear what they don't understand._

"Is that why you 'cursed' them?" Naru asked.

Kasai brought her face out of her hands in surprise, staring straight at Naru. "Well, yeah, I said that but come on! It's not like I could really do it, could I?" She looked over her shoulder at Ms. Ubusuna. "Right?"

Naru gave no response.

_This case is waaay to confusing, and its only day one. _Lately, Annabelle has decided to stop giving me heavenly knowledge, so I have no clue what we're getting in to.

**_Later_**

Naru and I walked back to base shortly after that, leaving Kasai and Ms. Ubusuna in the biology prep room.

"You know I actually feel kinda sorry for Kasai. All this fear and hatred over something small like bending spoons," I said as we came closer to base.

No response.

We reached the door and Naru reached out to the grab the handle. "Mai," he said as he gripped the handle. "I need to ask a favor of you."

_And here's where he asks for my silence on the bent spoon._

"I'd appreciate it if you'd keep the spoon-bending thing a secret from the others. Especially Lin," Naru said.

I automatically responded "Sure, no prob. I won't tell. I promise."

"… Thank you," Naru said_. I wasn't expecting the thank you, but I'm not about to complain._

We stared a moment, until we heard this.

"But that can't be true!" I heard Monk yell from the now slightly-open base door. Naru and I walked in to see what the commotion was about.

"Well, it is. I'm telling you there are no spirits here. I've looked all over and if there were, I would know by now," Masako's calm voice responded as I walked in and closed the door. _Why do I get the feeling this is familiar?_

"Come on, there at least has to be something in that desk. And don't forget about the four accidents in a row!" Monk got in Masako's face.

"There is some kind of deception going on at this school," Masako retorted, her voice calm as always. _Yeash, this is annoying._

"Oh, and I guess all of the students and teachers are in on it! You gotta be kidding me!" Monk yelled.

"Relax mate," John said, coming up behind a huffing Monk. _Calm down already, we're all irritated._

"You know, Masako's theory may not be accurate," Ayako piped in.

"Well, I'm certain it's more accurate than yours, Ms. Matsuzaki," Masako said, her sleeve up to her mouth again.

Ayako gasped, and at some point or another Taka had cleared the room. I wish I could follow, but I work here, so I can't.

"In fact, Ms. Matsuzaki, I wonder if anything you've said has ever been accurate," Masako said.

"Well you may be able to see 'em but can you exorcise them?" Ayako responded.

Naru ignored them, and walked over to Lin "Lin, let's get back to work," Naru said in a purposely loud voice.

"Of course," the tall man answered.

John smiled. "Hey, whaddya say we go take another look around?" Monk asked him.

"I'm right behind ya," John said with his funny dialect.

Ayako and Masako huffed as they looked at each other, knowing exactly how this was going. "You may want to look closely this time," Ayako snuffed at Masako.

"It won't matter. I'll still be right," Masako retorted. Ayako simply huffed before violently dragging Masako out of the room. Everyone else soon found themselves heading out.

And where did I end up? Alone at base. "I'm having deja-vu," I sighed.

I sighed and picked up one of the reports that were laid out of the table. Quickly getting bored, I told Butch it was his shift and let myself fall asleep, not caring about the consequences.

Throughout the entire dream, all I heard was one word.

_Foxfires._

**I pretty much dropped this fanfic for a while, but oh well. Here you go!**


End file.
